Kōsai
Kōsai or Iris, is the president of the debate club after Monika's departure. She becomes a member of the Liteature club as well during Act 4 Appearance Kōsai has long, curly, lilac hair. She has grass green eyes. She has pale skin, with not one imperfection. In Act 4, she cuts her hair to a shoulder length cut Personality Kōsai is genrally an outgoing girl. She is competitive, smart, and strong willed. However, she does have her moments of serenity and quietness. In Game Appearances Ordinary Orginality Talents * Debating * Reading difficult books * Talking * Pursuasion 50 Questions # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #*Kosai, and it means Iris # Who's in your family? Who's your favorite? #*Oh, I'm an orpahn # About how many friends do you have? #*A couple :D # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #*Somewhat, I guess # What's your favourite drink? #*Rasberry Ice Tea # What's your favourite food? #*Fish. Flounder is my favorite kind. # What's your birthstone? #*peridot # When is your birthday? #*8/12 # What's your star sign? #*Leo # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #* I think so # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #* when people randomly poke you # What quality do you possess that you hate? #* Over perkiness # Where is your family from? #*My family was from Japan before they died # Where were you born? #* Japan # Are you usually early or late? #*Late # What's your favorite movie genre? #*Action # What object couldn't you live without? #*My hat # What's your dream car? #*None # What would you rate 10/10? #*Debating # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #*Becoming self-aware # Can you describe yourself in one word? #* different # Which website do you use most often? #*Twitter # What's something you really want but can't afford? #*My Freedom from the game word # What would your dream room look like? #*I modified it to be the way I want it # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #* I have a really wide voice range # What are you addicted to? #*choclate # What's your biggest fear? #*Sayori or Monika deleting me # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #* Monica, since it would be a self awareness trend. # What makes you really angry? #*My world breaking apart # What would you do with a million dollars? #*buy my freedom # What's your main hobby? #*Running the debate club # What's your favourite scent ever? #*lavender # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #*a panda cub # What's your favourite quote? #*"To find life is to find its end." # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #*SSByYW4gb3ZlciBhIGNhdC4NCg # What's your least favourite food? #*I hate Ika, I mean squid # What's your least favourite drink? #*Water # What's your favourite school subject? #*History # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #*Waffles # What's your allowance? #*The orphange gives me 200 dollars a month # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* Not yet # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #*Tallest in the debate club. # What's your most precious treasure? #*My hat # What's your special skill? #* Speaking in front of people # What's your favourite colour? #*purple # Where would you most like to live? #*I like Japan # Who has affected your life most? #*No one, yet # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #* Vocaloid # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #*I like it purple # What's your favourite feature of your body? #*My hieght. It intimidates. Relationships Monika She does not trust Monika after Act 3. She used to look up her, but that's over. Sayori She thinks Sayori is alright. Yuri Yuri is mature and responsible. Natsuki Ehh. Aria Aria seems pretty cool. Sumishi Something is off about Sumishi, Hoshimi Same as Sumishi Slamby Slamby is weird. Trivia * Kōsai tends to lean more towards girls than guys and has 0 interest in the protagonist. ** This is why Kōsai never gets deleted, and gets to see all four acts. *** Kōsai only comes self-aware at the end of Act 3. ** Since she had to manipulate her file at the end of act 3, she decided to manipulate it by cutting her hair. Gallery Kosai Short hairr.PNG|Kosai in Act 4 Kosai school.PNG|Kosai wearing her uniform in Act 4 Kosai.PNG|Kosai in Acts 1, 2, or 3 Category:Original Characters Category:RoseSnow’s OCs